Saito Lemon and Baby's Daddy
by sakurakishimoto12
Summary: A lemon with Saito and him becoming a daddy. It's my first one.


Name: Sakura KishimotoAge: Whatever Saito isCyborge: No, only her brainFamily: Major(calls her Sis instead)Background: Adopted by the Major's family when she was young. Thanks to her ancestor she has the powers of a harpy. She can control the wind and birds. She has wings that she uses to fly. Been in the Section 9 as long as her sister. Basically hangs around her sister in the : Saito and everyone in Section 9. Baito is her big brother in :[IMG].[/IMG]Except with purple hair.

**How you met**:Saito was just another sniper. You were in the army with the Major and the rest of the crew. After your sister defeated Saito you went to help him. Major had shot him in the eye and he was bleeding badly. Lucky for him you coule heal with a jutsu from one of your ancestors. "Sis we have to get him to a hospital. You know I can't grow back an eye." You told your sister."Okay we'll get a chopper in here." She Hours Later:"Hey you okay?" You asked Saito."Yeah..." He was going to say morre but he noticed the mark on your forehead. It was the mark of the soul mate. Any man that sees it is destined to be yours. You noticed that he was staring and you smiled. "My name is Sakura Kishimoto, my sister just shot your eye." You told him."My name is Saito. What's on your forehead?" He asked."I'll tell you." You replied.

When he proposed:It's been years since that day and you and Saito have been together. He knew about your powers and the mark on your forehead. He was surpisingly okay with that. You were everything he wanted anyways. You've been in Section 9 for a few years too. You and Baito have gotten closer and he's your big brother. Saito and you are active in the bed but you can't get pregnant until you're married. So there was no worries about you getting pregnant to early. It was a normal day in the life of Section 9. You were all trying to figure out the Laughing Man case andit was irratating you. Saito could see that and he decided to take you on a romanic date. "Come on let's go out. I have a surprise for you." Saito told you."Okay. It's just so hard to figure this case out." You replied walking with him to your home. You two were living together in a pleasant two story house. You put your hair in a long ponytail and put on a long purple evening gown. Saito dressed as handsome as ever. You two went to your favorite resturant, this is the same resturant he took you on your first date. Everything was going smoothly and you were enjoying yourself. Dessert came around and Saito got up and down on one knee. Your eyes went wide in what you realised her was doing."Sakura Kishimoto, I've known you for what seems like forever. I want to make you mine. Will you marry me?" He asked."Yes!" You screamed and tackled him. The whole resturant erupted in applause. You were going to marry your soul mate.

How it happened/Lemon:You and Saito had just gotten married and were heading to your honeymoon. It was just a small ceremony with all of Section 9. Baito gave you away seeing as you didn't have a father. And the Chief did the ceremony. You were on the road heading to a little town with a bed and breakfast. Not many existed and they were pretty pricey. But it was your honeymoon. You checked in and got to your room. Saito slammed you into the door once it was closed. He attacked your mouth with such force it sent you for a loop. But you found your bearings and went along. He slide his hands up and down your sides. You moaned with pleasure you couldn't wait to get down and dirty. He took off both of your shirts and grabbed you right breast. 'OOOHHH." You moaned. He took off the bra and attacked your left breast with his mouth."You taste so good and I haven't gotten to 'there' yet." He smirked."You bad boy." You replied and you had enough of being submissive. You pushed him onto the bed and took off with his pants and boxers. His member was standing tall and proud. You couldn't help but snicker. You put him in your mouth. He moaned very loudly. And you kept sucking away enjoying this moment. He grabbed your hair and pushed you down. You were okay with this and sucked even harder. He came in your mouth and you drank it all. He flipped you over and removed your pants and panties. He stuck his tongue inside of your spot and sucked your cilt. It was amazing this man knew where every spot that gave you maximium pleasure was at. You came violently. He positioned himself and rammed in. You screamed in pleasure and he kept rocking. You like it rough and he gave it to you rough. He filly hit you g-spot.'Oh God Yes. Fuck me Harder!" You screamed and he obeyed. You kept going until you both came screaming each others names. You fell asleep in you husband's arms

.How you told him:You and the Section 9 group were talking in the room. It was a new case with Individual 11. Suddenly you grew faint and fell to the ground. Saito was the first one to your side. The Major came beside and said, "She'll be okay. You know what's wrong.""Yeah." He replied."What is it? What's wrong?"Baito yelled."She'll tell you when she wakes up." The Major hour later:You woke up to you laying on the couch. Everyone was surronding you. Saito had a huge smile on his face. "What's wrong?" Baito asked for the hundreth time this time to you."I'm pregnant!" You screamed in joy and Saito hugged you. Everyone but Saito and the Major."You do know you can't participate in missions." The Chief told you."Only for 4 1/2 weeks." You replied. When a Kishimoto gets pregnant they are pregnant for 4 1/2 weeks. They don't live for very long and this is a way to preserve your powers. You're also powerless because they are being copied and transferred to you :You gave birth to a wonderful beautiful baby girl who you named Sakura. It was tradition that you name your first born girl Sakura since she had your powers. She was much loved by both of you and Saito. Everyone at Section 9 loved when she came to visit. She later found her true love and had a child of her own.


End file.
